


The Girls Are Talking

by catandmouse10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha have a girls night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girls Are Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> A/N: I have had this song stuck in my head for the past few nights. So you will see a part of it in this story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I know this will be short and I am sorry for that. I just feel like it should be short for once. Let's get on with the show. Also, I don't own this song. I just love it.

A red head made her way to the jukebox in the corner of the smoky bar. Her black high heels clicked on the floor. She reached her destination and slipped in the shiny quarter she had been holding in her hand and slipped it into the coin slot in the jukebox. She looked through the music and smiled to herself as she picked her song.

“ _She had hair like Jeannie Shrimpton, back in 1965!_ ” 

The Smithreens began to blast through the bar as Natasha Romanoff made her way back to the table she had been sitting at. She sat down in a chair across from her companion.

“I haven't heard this song in ages,” Pepper Potts told her before she took a sip of her strawberry margarita. “And this margarita really great! Where did you find this place?”

“Well, I was sick of hearing that Foreigner song over and over again. What song was that again?” Natasha asked the strawberry blonde sitting across from her. “This is the place Steve took me on our first date.”

“This seems like an odd place for a date and it's ironically called _Jukebox Hero_.” Pepper answered her red headed friend and they both laughed.

“Well, I didn't want a conventional date and we both agreed on this coming to this bar that he and Sam like to come to every so often and that is ironic.” Natasha said and she took a sip of her screwdriver. Pepper just nodded her head and they fell into silence. 

The bar they were currently sitting in was defintely a hole in the wall, but that didn't bother either one of them. There were a couple people that they would consider shady. However, Natasha could take care of them if she needed to. And Pepper could hold her own if she needed to. They hoped it wouldn't come to that though. They just wanted to enjoy their night out.

“I just realized something....” Pepper said after a few minutes, but a biker that had been sitting at the bar had walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Did you realize you wanted that hot guy at the bar to buy you a drink?” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “'Cause I can buy you a drink and maybe later we can go back to my place or maybe yours if that makes you more comfortable.” Pepper cringed at the feel of his hand on her shoulder and tried to turn her face away from the smell of his beer breath.

“Take you hands off her. She has no interest in you and I am pretty sure her boyfriend wouldn't be too happy about you touching or talking to her like that.” Natasha said as she began to stand up. The tone of her voice was dangerously low.

“What are you going to do about it Little Red? Maybe you can join us, I think you ladies could give me a night I'll remember forever.” The biker asked Natasha in a mocking tone. 

“I am going to do this.” She said before she kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain and calling her a bitch as he did.

“I've heard worse from better.” She mumbled to the man on the floor. He had deserved that.

Pepper tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see the biker's friends coming up to them. And they didn't look to happy about what Natasha had done.

“Why did you have to do that?” One of the biker's friends asked. “Mikey was only looking to have a little fun.”

“Yes because sexual harassment is so much fun,” Pepper said as she rolled her green eyes. “Let's just go Natasha. We can go finish our girls night elsewhere.” The strawberry blonde grabbed her friend's hand and made her way over to their table before Natasha started a bar brawl. She paid the bill and grabbed their purses and dragged the red head out of the bar.

Natasha knew that Pepper had done the right thing by dragging them out of that hole in the wall. The CEO of Stark industries didn't need this kind of press coverage and neither did an Avenger.

“You just want to go back to the Tower?” Pepper asked as a rain drop fell onto her nose. “I think it is going to start raining soon and I would rather be at home. And since Tony will be in the lab all night we can steal his good liquor.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Natasha said as they made their way back to the Avengers Tower.

They returned home and made themselves comfortable in the floor Pepper shared with her boyfriend, Tony Stark. They kicked off their shoes and sat down on the couch with a bottle of Tony's good whiskey sitting on a coffee table in front of them. 

“So what were you going to say before that gross biker came up to us?” Natasha asked Pepper as she rested her feet on the coffee table.

“I was going to say that we have never really hung out before,” Pepper told her. “Which I think is kind of weird. I mean for the longest time we were the only two girls living in the Tower and you would think we would hang out.”

“That's true and I am not sure we never hung out. Maybe it was because we were both so busy.” Natasha replied to her. 

“But that doesn't matter. We should have tried to make time.” Pepper sighed and looked down at her glass. Pepper didn't want Natasha to think she hated her. She harbored a couple of issues after the whole Natalie Rushman thing. But she had never hated the Russian and the issues she harbored were long gone.

“At least we got to hang out tonight.” Natasha said. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah that was a lot of fun.” Pepper replied as she began to laugh. “We'll have to do this again sometime.”

“How 'bout next week? Steve and Sam will be off looking for Bucky again. And I am pretty sure Tony will be in his lab.” Natasha shot her friend a grin.

“Sounds like a plan.” Pepper said.


End file.
